Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. Due to the intermittent nature of LLNs, an important requirement is to keep track of the availability of the nodes in the network. This may be done, for example, using “heartbeats” that network devices send to a root device, and eventually relayed to a centralized management device, e.g., Network Management Server (NMS). As a result, the network operator is informed of the availability of various network devices.
It should be understood that the above-referenced drawings are not necessarily to scale, presenting a somewhat simplified representation of various preferred features illustrative of the basic principles of the disclosure. The specific design features of the present disclosure, including, for example, specific dimensions, orientations, locations, and shapes, will be determined in part by the particular intended application and use environment.